


[Art] Consume Me

by rainsoakedhello



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Just Harry and Draco Tumbling into Bed, M/M, what more can i say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedhello/pseuds/rainsoakedhello
Summary: Draco consumed me. He consumed every ounce of me. There wasn’t just a spark here. Fuck, it was an endless flame. His touch was like a Fiendfyre, out of control, burning fast and unstoppable through my veins. He knew my body in ways that even I didn’t, making it writhe just for him like a master puppeteer.Only for him.Always for him.





	[Art] Consume Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer Thingy:** I'm just playing in the Harry Potter sandbox for fun and to improve my drawing ability. I do not own or profit from any recognizable characters.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to [Tumblr](https://rainsoakedhello.tumblr.com/post/178575517021/i-definitely-love-some-eighth-year-drarry-click).


End file.
